This invention relates to a co-pending application Ser. No. 955,111 filed Oct. 26, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,689, issued Dec. 18, 1979 wherein the illuminated subject matter is representative of an array of graphic symbol beam forming means and from which images of symbols are derived for recordings thereof at the surface of a graphic symbol display medium.